Dimensional Chronicals: The Ninja of Destiny Book 1
by SoulC
Summary: The night of the Kyuubi attack Naruto called forth a power that defeated the Kyuubi, saving his family. But what's this? Naruto has a tween brother and he also possess a similar power? pokemon, digimon and rpg crossover. NaruHina OCIno SasuSaku


**DIMENSIONAL CHRONONICALS**

**NINJA OF DESTYNY**

**BOOK 1: HEROES OF LIGHT**

Blood, water, earth and fire; the terrible smells that covered the air of the horrid night of October 10. Beastly roars felled upon the ears of warriors that desperately tried to protect their home from the great beast trashing on it. That is until their great leader appeared and was able to divert the beast's most powerful attack. Chains, chains shoot from the earth impaling and restraining the great demon fox, Kyuubi. After seeing this every warrior in the field celebrated for there is only one person alive that could create those chains, Kushina Uzumaki, the wife of their leader, Minato Namikaze. And if the two of them were there meant that their child was already born, the child that everybody in the village had been waiting for, because a child from Kushina and Minato would surely grow to be one of the greatest warriors of all time, if only they knew.

Not far from the restrained Kyuubi appeared two figures, a man and a woman, the woman was, as mentioned before, Kushina Uzumaki in a kneeling position and hands on the floor to maintain the chains. Beside her was her husband, Minato Namikaze the fourth Hokage, he was carrying two bundle of sheets in his arms. "Hold him down Kushina-chan, I'm going to prepare the sealing" Minato said as he did some hand signs and summoned an altar in which he laid down the bundles in his arms revealing to be two blond baby boys with whisker-like birthmarks, only that one had spiky hair while the other one had silk straight hair.

"Are you sure this is the only way Minato-kun?" Asked a worried Kushina.

"As much as hate to do this only an Uzumaki can handle the Kyuubi and they will need you to help them, so this is the only way" Explained Minato just before he started the hand signs for the Shiki Fuuin. The Kyuubi, that had been unable to move much due to the chains, started to trash more violently as it didn't want to be sealed again, this woke up the babies from their slumber and started crying. Hearing their children crying both parents felt an immense guilt for what they were about to do, but this had to be done.

Just as Minato was about to finish the seals to summon the Shinigami a chakra outburst happened right behind him, throwing him off balance and making him stop the jutsu. When he and Kushina turned to see what the cause for such huge outburst was, they were surprised for what they saw; a pink, red and gray aura was flaring around their spiky haired baby. A second and bigger outburst made Kushina loosen her chains.

The Kyuubi, knowing that the aura meant bad news for him, took advantage that the chains restraining him loosen up and send his claw to pierce the baby before any of THEM arrived. Minato and Kushina saw this and jumped to intercept the giant claw and closed their eyes waiting for the inevitable pain to come but it never did, when they opened their eyes they saw what it look like a blue and black humanoid dog with white fur on its upper body and white spikes coming from its chest and the top of its paws, also a white humanoid thing with a purple tail beginning from its pelvic area. Both of this creatures where stopping the Kyuubi's claw with one of their paws…/hands?(whatever Mewtwo has). Both creatures gathered energy to keep the mighty fox down and slam him on the floor causing a great crater to appear and Kushina's chains to break. Both shinobi could only stare in awe as this two creatures handled the most powerful demon with such ease.

The two mysterious creatures began to levitate and rise meters above the powerful fox, both started again to gather energy, the dog creating a giant blue sphere above his hands and the humanoid thing creating a purple sphere around his body. The dog creature was the first to launch his attack in form of a great beam of energy and the words **AURA STORM** resounded throughout the village. When the beam hit the Kyuubi, it let out a piercing howl of pain, the Kyuubi, being the proud demon he was, couldn't go out without giving a real fight, so it stood up and tried to attack its two opponents with one of its claws, although it was too late as the white humanoid creature fired its attack as another beam of energy. Although this one didn't send the Kyuubi back to the ground, no this one exploded the moment it touched the demon creating a blinding light, when the light died down everyone could see the results of such attack, right were the Kyuubi once stood was a perfect statue of it right in its last moments before the attack hit it. All ninja remained silent of astonishment for what they were seeing, the great Kyuubi no Kitsune, the lord of all demons had died, and once this statement resided in their heads everyone started to celebrate. They were safe.

The two creatures descended from the sky to the floor and put one of their paws/hands in the statue and with another blinding light both of them, the Kyuubi and the Namikaze family disappeared.

Unknown location

When Minato and Kushina opened their eyes all they could see were stacks and stacks of rare artifacts of different sizes and shapes, it took them a while to process the place they were at, the barracks of the ancients. A place where powerful weapons and artifacts with the power to destroy entire nations where stored and protected from falling into the wrong hands. How they knew of such a place? You might wonder. Well, it's quite easy actually, the weapons they were known for came from this place. And if the guardian had called them something important must be going on. Just then a black hooded man made his appearance from the depths of the barracks carrying to bundle of sheets. "Minato, Kushina. Good to see you again". The man said with a monotone voice and handing the babies to their parents.

"Jun-san is good to see you too, but what did you called as here for?". Said Minato as he grabbed his spiky haired child.

"Come with me and I should explain everything" Said the now identified Jun to the two shinobi that followed him through the barracks until they reached an open space in which where two crystal containers in the middle of it and had a bright light coming from them. "This are the lights of life and creation, the most powerful artifacts in the whole barracks".

"And what does that have to do with us Jun-san?" Asked Kushina

"If I'm not mistaken one of your children have just summoned two creatures that managed to defeat and petrified the Kyuubi" At this both parents turned to their spiky haired child and nodded. "That is one of the abilities of the light of life, the summoning contract for pokemon"

"Pokemon?" Both ninja asked in unison

"Let me explain, pokemon are the ultimate summons for they possess abilities that surpasses that of what chakra permits you to do and your child has called upon that power"

"Wait a moment!" Yelled a surprised Kushina "How is it possible that a mere infant that is mere hours old can call forth the power of something so powerful and still be alive when mw and Minato-kun suffered from chakra exhaustion after calling forth our artifacts?"

"Since pokemon don't use chakra, the amount of chakra needed to summon them is almost null" Kushina let a relaxed sight hearing this. "But that is not everything you see the lights of god are 'brother' artifacts which means that that you are fathers to the most powerful babies in the world"


End file.
